Kowai Rozen Maiden
by Osukaru
Summary: Una noche de Halloween con las Rozen Maiden


Kowai Rozen Maiden

Bueno, esta historia comienza en una normal noche de Halloween en casa de Jun, se encontraban discutiendo Shinku, Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki, las 4 se encontraban en la habitación del espejo.

Shinku: Hinaichigo, tráeme eso acá, y eso también, vamos, rápido

Hinaichigo: waaaa, eres mala Shinku, yo también quiero empezar a buscar cosas para mi T-T

Souseiseki: Deberían dejar de discutir y ponerse a trabajar, sino no terminaremos a tiempo

Suiseiseki: Asi es, porque no nos enteramos de esta fiesta con mas tiempo

Shinku: Muy bien, con esto será suficiente

Hinaichigo: Siiii, encontré algo muy lindo si si si

Suiseiseki & Souseiseki: Creo que nos tocó algo no tan bueno uu

Pero a lo lejos detrás de la puerta de la habitación del espejo se veía una chica espiando a las rozen maiden, era la pequeña Kanaria que se acababa de enterar de ese tipo de fiesta y se fue rápidamente a preguntarle a Michan para saber de que iba todo ese alboroto. Además de Kanaria, había otra presencia espiándolos, era la linda Suigintou que también estaba desconcertada con ese alboroto y fue a preguntarle a Megu de que trataba todo eso de disfrazarse.

Ya en casa de Michan

Kanaria: Michan, ¿porque mucha gente se disfraza de fantasmas, monstruos y cosas asi el dia de hoy?

Michan: Ahh, eso kana, pues es que en la noche de Alojen los niños se disfrazan y salen a pedir dulces…

Kanaria: ¡¡Dulces!!

Michan: Entonces… ¡¡permíteme hacerte un traje kana-chan!!

Kana: ¿eh?

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Megu

Megu: ya has llegado, tenshi-san

Suigintou: si, emm, oye…

Megu: Si, dime…

Suigintou: ¿Porque la gente se disfraza el día de hoy?

Megu: jijiji, ¿te llamó la atención eso? Es raro en ti

Suiginrtou: (sonrojada) mmm, es solo curiosidad, nada mas

Megu: bueno, el día de hoy se le llama Haloween, los niños se disfrazan y salen a pedir dulces

Suigintou: ¿¿Dulces?? Que estupido

Megu: ¿Te parece asi?

Suigintou: claro, y mas porque mis hermanas lo hacen

Megu: ¿Enserio? Y… ¿no te gustaría superarlas en sus trajes?

Suigintou: ¿eh? Es verdad, seré la mejor Rozen Maiden en la noche de Haloween jejeje… pero, de que podría disfrazarme…

Megu: (mirada estilo Michan) Déjamelo a mi, mira, tu ropa es genial pero el punto es que cambies de ropa, ¿que tal ropa de un ángel negro?

Suigintou: Y… ¿la tienes?

Megu: (sacando una bolsa) Claro, mira, aquí esta, póntela

Suigintou: (gota en la cabeza) ¿de donde sacaste eso? Bueno, deja me lo pruebo detrás de la cortina

Megu: si n.n

Suigintou: ¡¡¡AHHHHH!!! ¡no me pondré esto! (ropa escasa muy sexy)

Megu: pero te ves taaaaan linda

Suigintou: ¿que? ¡¡Estoy casi desnuda!! Mejor no saldré

Megu: bueno, eso solo era una broma jejeje [demonios, no cayó mira, ponte esto mejor, se ve mucho mejor y es genial

Suigintou: Bueno, ese se ve mas decente

Megu: De hecho es tu misma ropa pero modificada

Suigintou: ¿que? Cuando la tomaste

Megu: Mientras te cambiabas ññ

Suigintou: Maldita, ahora tendré que usar eso a fuerza ¬¬

De nuevo en casa de Jun

Nori: ¿que tanto estarán haciendo en el cuarto ese? No han salido de ahí desde que les dijimos lo de Haloween

Jun: descuida, no creo que sea nada malo o peligroso

Shinku: (sale disfrazada de bruja) Al fin terminé, mi traje esta listo

Hinaichigo: (sale disfrazada de chica lobo) ¡¡te ves muy bien Shinku!! Yo también ya tengo mi traje listo aaauuuuuu

Souseiseki: (disfrazada de esqueleto) Pues yo solo encontré esto, ¿no me veo tonta? Aunque es cómodo

Suiseiseki: (molesta y disfrazada de un diablo verde) El mió esta peor 

Voz: jajajaja, ¿¿creen que con eso les darán buenos dulces??

Shinku: ¿eh? ¿Quién es?

Kanaria: (disfrazada de frankestein) Mi disfraz es mejor que el de ustedes, y yo la mejor de las rozen maiden tendré muchos mas dulces jajajaja

Suiseiseki: ¿¡que dices!? Tu disfraz es horrible

Kanaria: Mira quien lo dice jaja, un duende parlante

Hinaichigo: jajajaja, que graciosa Kana-chan

Suiseiseki: ¡cállate chibi ichigo!

Voz tras el espejo: pues de hecho la enana robot tiene razón, sus trajes son pésimos jujuju

Shinku: ¡esa voz! ¡Suigintou!

Suigintou: (aparece disfrazada de chica vampiro) jujuju así es, soy yo, y si alguien tiene el mejor traje para esta noche seré yo

Hinaichigo:!!ohh!! tu disfraz es genial Gin-chan

Otra voz?? xD: Bueno, que les parece si mejor lo decidimos en una batalla

Suigintou: eh, quien anda ahí

Barasuishou: (sale de un charco que se creó de la nada) soy yo, Bara… mmm, (solo sale su cabeza del charco) que rayos… me atoré, demonios, debe ser el disfraz (calabaza gigante)

Suigintou: jajajaja, es aun mas ridículo que el de las demás jajajajaja

Suiseiseki: Sin duda alguna ese traje es el mas tonto jajajajaja

Barasuishou: mmmm, ya verán, ¡¡¡¡las matare entonces!!!! (comienza a lanzar cristales)

Hinaichigo: ¡ahhh!

Suiseiseki: ¿¿asi que quieres pelea?? (llama a su espíritu artificial y lanza agua por todos lados)

Shinku: asi que no se podrá evitar… Hollie, al ataque (lanzando pétalos de rosa por todos lados)

Souseiseki: ¡Rempika!... ups, olvide que te use para que me sirvieras como los huesos que sostengo, bueno, entonces ¡¡¡al ataque huesos!!!!

Suigintou: Mei Mei… descansemos, dejémoslas que se maten solas, no quiero arruinar mi ropa jajaja, asi seré la Rozen con el mejor traje de todas esta noche jajajajaja

mientras tanto en la sala

Nori: Jun, hay mucho ruido, vayamos a ver

Jun: Si, ya me hartaron, no dejan disfrutar… emm, ver la tele en paz, ¿verdad Tomoe?

Tomoe: Si, jeje, la tele jeje, adema me preocupa Hina

Jun: Bien vayamos a calmar ese alboroto

Todas: waaaa toma esto y esto y waaaaaa

Suigintou: jajaja, sigan destruyéndose (bebiendo una copa de jugo)

Jun: ¡que rayos pasa aqui!

Todas: ¿ah? Ehmm, estábamos discutiendo sobre quien tiene el mejor traje y asi sabremos quien obtendrá mas dulces en halloween

Jun: asi que eso era jejeje

Tomoe & Nori: eh… pero…

Jun: déjenmelo a mi, jejeje, esto me sabrá a venganza jejeje, pues les tengo una noticia.

Todas: cual es esa noticia

Suigintou: Parece que no se han dado cuenta por estar en su lucha tonta de horas y horas jejejeje

Todas: ya digan que es

Jun: jejeje, miren el reloj solamente jejejej

Todas: 1 de la mañana, ¿¿que tiene??

Jun: bueno, pues no es nada malo solo que… ¡¡¡EL HALOWEEN TERMINÓ HACE 1 HORA!!! Además los niños no salen a pedir dulces hasta después de las 10 de la noche como máximo

Todas: ¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!

Suigintou: jajajaja, que ingenuas jajaja

Todas: pero tu tampoco tendrás dulces entonces jajaja

Suigintou: no me importa, no tendré dulces pero véanse, ahora yo tengo el traje mas genial de todas en esta noche de Haloween jajajaja

Todas: waaaa, nos destruimos nuestros trajes en la pelea T-T

Nori: Pero descuiden, prepare tartas de fresa para todas, al menos eso tendrán de dulce n.n

Todas: ¡¡¡Siiiii, a comer!!!

Y asi es como volvió a pasar una noche normal de Haloween de la que nadie se percató, las chicas no pudieron salir a pedir dulces pero ahora que lo pienso, Jun y los demás les habrían permitido salir a la calle a pedir dulces??? Bueno, eso ya es otra historia que vendrá en el siguiente Haloween, por ahora, feliz dia de brujas muajajajajajja

FIN


End file.
